1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for use in connection with suctioning procedures used in hospitals, clinics and other health care facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical suctioning procedures generally involve the cleaning of body passages (e.g., nasal passage or trachea), which may have become clogged with mucus or other matter, by suctioning such matter out of the passage to a remote disposal chamber. Typically, the medical technician attaches the appropriate end of a suctioning catheter to the connecting tubing of a suction unit. Such suction units are often mounted to a bedside wall in a hospital or medical office. The other end of the catheter is inserted into the patient's passage which is to be suctioned. The suction unit is then activated to withdraw the clogging matter from the passage. The catheter is then withdrawn.
If further suctioning of the passage is needed, the insertion tip of the catheter is typically submerged into a reservoir of water so that the water is suctioned through the catheter and suction unit to cleanse the interior surfaces. The catheter is then reinserted into the passage for further suctioning. This procedure may be repeated as necessary.
When suctioning has been completed and the catheter and suctioning unit cleansed for the final time, the catheter is detached from the suction unit connecting tubing, and usually discarded. The reservoir used to hold the irrigant water should also be discarded since it will have been contaminated by contact with the catheter.
A saline solution (or other appropriate solution) may be inserted into the patient's body passage prior to suctioning to loosen the matter to be withdrawn, thus facilitating thorough cleansing of the passage. This is typically done in tracheostomy suctioning procedures by squirting such a saline solution into the trachea through the surgical opening in the patient's neck.
In connection with some suctioning procedures, the exterior surface of the catheter is often lubricated prior to insertion into the passage. Sometimes, sufficient lubrication may be obtained by simply submerging the insertion tip of the catheter in water. However, in some procedures, such as nasal suctioning, more effective lubrication is needed, and the catheter may accordingly be coated with a gel.
It is apparent from the discussion above that various supplies, in addition to the actual suction unit, are required for performing a suctioning procedure. For example, a suction catheter is needed for insertion into the passage, and a reservoir with water is required for cleansing of the interior portion of the catheter and suction unit during and following each procedure. In some procedures, a saline solution is needed, as well as means for injecting the solution into the passage prior to suctioning. Also in some procedures, a lubricating gel (or water for lubrication) is needed to coat the catheter prior to insertion into the passage. Furthermore, as with all medical procedures, risk of infection should be guarded against, and, thus, the technician should wear surgical gloves during the suctioning procedure.
Typically, the technician must gather all of these supplies prior to each suctioning procedure, a time-consuming task particularly considering the frequency with which such procedures are performed in most hospitals. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to address the shortcomings of the prior techniques.